


Thank You for Staying

by Chocobass (orphan_account)



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Drama, Family, Family Drama, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chocobass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An incident makes Hiyori think about her feelings for Yokozawa and him entering her and Kirishima's lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi is owned by Shungiku Nakamura and other respective owners.*

"Sora-chan~? Where are you~?"

Hiyori's cute stretched call echoed through the empty house. She toured from all the rooms once again but could not find him. She checked everywhere; under all cushion pillows, behind curtains, in kitchen, in beds, but she could not find him.

"Aww~ Sora-chan, I am tired~!" Hiyori went in the living room and popped on the sofa. She sat there, sinking in the sofa's softness, with big frown her face. She decided to emotionally blackmail Sorata now. She knows Sorata loves her, and she also knows that its wrong but it was okay trying to take advantage for such small thing, right? After all, she's Kirishima Zen's daughter.

Apparently, they were playing hide and seek while waiting for Kirishima to return home. It was second day since Hell week ended, but it was already getting crazy busy. Yokozawa was coming to have some dinner too as he and Kirishima were going to bring takeaway from Hiyori's favourite sushi restaurant. Yokozawa thought that it was too late to make dinner and everybody was tired from a long, hauling day. Everybody wanted to have a hot and tasty dinner but somebody had to make efforts to get it. So, Yokozawa and Kirishima went to the restaurant as they were the ones who worked past dinner time to begin with. Hiyori was more than happy, though she felt bad for them, having to go and wander in icy winds and noisy Friday night. But Kirishima did not forget to point out that Yokozawa was spoiling Hiyori, even more than Kirishima himself could, comforting his the-best-papa-in-the-whole-world ego. But he received a long, cold and frustration-powered lecture about 'it's her age for getting spoiled' for just a bit of teasing.

Sorata also preferred to stay in warm and cosy bed than to walk through rooms with different temperatures. This annoyed Hiyori more than how cold wind rushing through her hair always messes up the hairstyle Yokozawa does for her on special request only on some days.

"Ah...! Sora-chan! Aren't you hungry?!" When she discovered another, more effective way, she quickly gave up blackmailing him since no response was given by Sorata and came on almost everybody's favourite subject in the household, dinner.

For Hiyori, dinner has been more fun since Yokozawa joined them. She already liked him very much on their first meeting. It wasn't like she wasn't happy before living with her papa, but the warmness and comfort that Yokozawa brought in there was, to be honest, relaxing and addicting. Hiyori's face will always lighten up when Kirishima will tell her that Yokozawa was coming over. Kirishima told Yokozawa how her expressions changed like that, only making him melt of embarrassment and happiness.

Hiyori waited for Sorata to come out or at least hear his small meow. But then suddenly the door bell went off. "They are here!" She jumped from the sofa and ran through ice-cold corridor, even as fast as possible, her sullen face of hunger now bursting with joy. She opened the door and yelled out the greeting with all might, "Welcome ba- Huh?!", only to be cut off by the scene in front of her.

"Papa! Onii-chan?!"

As Hiyori stared, Yokozawa stood there, slumped, wet and panting heavily with Kirishima messily hanging on his back. Kirishima was also wet and gasping, with being half unconscious too. The umbrella looked liked it was strangled by someone, which made Hiyori conclude that it was of no use. The takeout bag was covered in snow. It soon slipped out of Kirishima's hands, making Yokozawa change his expressions to more... everything, anger, frustration as well as startle. How can he handle such a heavy bag when he needed the Bear of Marukawa to handle himself? But what scared Hiyori about this incident, or rather, accident the most, was Yokozawa's face. Even Sorata, who has seen all of Yokozawa's expressions, would've gotten a scare if he had seen Yokozawa looking like that.

"We're... home... huh?!" Kirishima uttered some words when he noticed Hiyori standing anxiously at the door, staring at someone's face, at person carrying him.

"Finally... Kirishima-san... you're awake..." Yokozawa mumbled, sounding spookier and fired up than tired and down toned, baffling Kirishima along with Hiyori.

"Onii-chan..." Hiyori was absolutely dumbfounded by this never-happened-before occurrence.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh-choo!" Kirishima wiped his nose once again. He made a nervous movement of eyes to look at Yokozawa standing right in front of him. Kirishima was sitting on bed while Hiyori and Yokozawa stood there looking at him. Well, Hiyori was looking worriedly and Yokozawa was more of glaring at him.

"So, do you mind to explain how a man like you fainted in middle of the road?!" Yokozawa folded his hands and waited as patiently as possible for Kirishima's answer. Hiyori stole a glance at Yokozawa and looked down anxiously.

"Well, you know how bad things were at office a couple of days ago. I kinda got ulcer at that time... But I got tensed about taking leave and went back yesterday after one day's rest. I thought I could handle this much stresses... it has never happened before... something must have gone wrong..." Kirishima posed like he was trying to think hard and serious, trying to make Yokozawa believe it.

Yokozawa patiently heard everything. When Kirishima finished his explanation, his demeanour was a little smoothened. Hiyori looked up at him as to see how he will respond. She surely thought that he will yell so loud that all of them will jump out of their skin. But all movement she saw was of his hand clasping his eyes close. He looked like he was about to burst out crying, but, even though he wouldn't want to show that side of his. Kirishima too, stared at his with surprised as well as a bit nervous expressions.

"You are really unbelievable... How many times have I told you to tell me if you need any help?!" Yokozawa exclaimed with anger and anxiety. Kirishima just kept looking at him, as well as Hiyori. She never had seen this side of Yokozawa, kind of scary but caring and concerned side of Yokozawa.

"What would have you done if I was not there?!" Yokozawa shouted again. Kirishima was still speechless and just looking at Yokozawa when Hiyori's mind actually gave thought to what he just said.

'What if Onii-chan wasn't there?' Hiyori thought.

What would Papa have done? He would have been laying in snow there, all cold, wet and unconscious until somebody would have stepped on him or even, drove on him?! No way! That would have been so scary!

"Hiyo, can you please go and bring me something hot? This cold weather has seriously gotten best of me!" Kirishima said, ignoring what Yokozawa said completely.

"Have you got no concern about what I am saying?!" Yokozawa's face got redder. He could not put up with this kind of attitude, at all. But he looked at Kirishima who was now making an irritated face and decided to give up. He sighed disappointingly and turned to Hiyori.

"Its fine Hiyo, I'll go get him something." Yokozawa said while stepping towards the door, but Hiyori stopped him with her tiny hands.

"No, its fine, I'll go and get it!" Hiyori said, stopping Yokozawa with her tiny hands.

"Are you sure?" Yokozawa looked at her with concern.

"Oh, yes! You also take rest, Onii-chan!" She yelled and ran towards the door. She opened it, thinking about what it would have been like, but closed while her mind leaped onto what it has been like.

Hiyori could not help but feel grateful to Yokozawa in every way. Even before Yokozawa came into their lives, they were happy and Kirishima tried to make her feel that too, but somewhere, Hiyori knew he was somewhat lonely. She knew that Kirishima needed to be with someone else as well, someone old enough to understand him completely, someone he can go to when he is unable to go on by himself, someone who cares about him, loves him as much as herself.

Then suddenly Yokozawa came in their lives. When he first visited their house, she was absolutely overwhelmed by him. She came to know him as a very good person on only their first meeting. He was nervous then, but kind and sweet. That day, she saw her papa smiling wholeheartedly again. He seldom smiled that way ever since she had seen him. She was glad that day that Yokozawa came over.

Then he started to visit more often. Hiyori enjoyed his company much more than she expected and she found this amazing comfort and warmth together with him. She also saw Kirishima change, in a much different, amazing way. He was happier, much more satisfied than he ever was. She can't remember when, but she realized that he is the one that makes her papa happy. Though there was no way he could replace her mother, he made a special, irreplaceable place within her heart in a very little time.

She also knows that both of them fight often. Though they try to keep her out of their problems, it just always ends up Yokozawa not visiting them for longer time than usual. Kirishima gets down spirited, so does she and as well as the whole house. Even Yokozawa normally not being there started affecting the household. But Hiyori always knew, however big the fight must have been, he will come back. She knew he will to come back soon and Kirishima and he will be like before again. Everything will be normal again. Yes, before anyone can understand, Yokozawa's being there became natural for all of them.

Various thoughts of love and gratefulness for Yokozawa ran through her mind as she went to kitchen. She could not find anything so she decided to heat up milk and give it to both of them. She thought of doing something for Yokozawa too, as he had also carried Kirishima all the way to the house, so she decided to heat up the takeaway by herself. Though that bag had been through thick and thin, she thanked god that nothing was spoiled and their efforts were worth it. She stood there, feeling extremely happy and excited as she arranged everything for dinner. It took time, so she thought that her Papa and Onii-chan will come out after waiting for some time.

She waited for a while after heating up the food, for them, but they didn't come. She wondered what kept them inside, so she decided to go in and look. She walked up to the room and opened the door slowly.

"Papa, Onii-chan, I- Uh?!" She just stood there, staring at the scene.

Both of them had fallen asleep by now, by each other's sides. They had such peaceful expressions on their faces, that Hiyori felt guilty about thinking of waking them up. Kirishima had his right hand on Yokozawa's head, like he was patting him. He must have been teasing him, thought Hiyori. Then as she noticed Yokozawa's hand on Kirishima's cheek, she assumed that maybe he was pinching Kirishima's cheek. Hiyori suddenly chuckled at thought of how Yokozawa would have yelled and frowned at first but then must have gave in and how whole scene would have been like. She likes to see their little bickering at each other once in a while, but they must have fallen asleep soon of fatigue. She stared with love and satisfaction at them for a while but then suddenly, an idea, though she didn't know was evil, came to her, making her instantly run outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiyori watched Yokozawa and Kirishima happily as they came home together after work a second time in a week after the incident.

Yokozawa walked into the house with firm expressions while Kirishima followed him, trying to talk, or rather, tease him.

"You know, you should smile at me more often..." Kirishima commented coolly as he walked straight into the living room. Yokozawa didn't even flinch when he should have actually started blushing and shouting by now and just walked towards Hiyori who was waiting for him to come by that evening.

"Hiyo, how are you?" Yokozawa smiled a more than usual radiant smile while lovingly ruffling her hair.

"I am great, Onii-chan! How are you?" Hiyori smiled back at Yokozawa the same way and looked back at him with big, sparkling eyes. Yokozawa leaned over and kissed her on her forehead.

"I am great  _now_!' He smiled again. "Let's go and make a dinner. You go ahead; I'll come in a minute."

"Yes!" Hiyori smiled and immediately ran to the kitchen as Yokozawa walked into living room, smiling a bit himself. He placed his bag near the sofa. And as he started to removing his coat, he felt like someone was staring him down. He looked up, only to see Kirishima's cold stature, hands folded and legs crossed, leaning on the door of kitchen. For some reason, Yokozawa felt strange to remove the suit with Kirishima's cold eyes on him so he just tried to casually put it back on.

"It'll get wrinkled." Kirishima said coldly, without changing his expressions even by a bit.

Yokozawa got flustered but still didn't give up his silence and proceeded to kitchen. As he was about to enter in, he felt two hands circling around his waist tightly.

"I said I am sorry..." Kirishima whispered in Yokozawa's ear.

"Kirishima-san..."

The reason Yokozawa was frustrated with Kirishima was not just because he was about to fall sick that day. It was about how Kirishima totally misused Hiyori's innocent hunch and how it backfired.

Hiyori took a photo of Kirishima and Yokozawa sleeping together peacefully as a memory of her Onii-chan helping him. She soon forwarded it to Kirishima, unknowingly of what that photo can be used for.

As Kirishima can't just stop being himself, he showed that photo off to the whole fifth floor, saying that he had tamed Marukawa's Wild Horse. Yokozawa got mad as usual and chewed Kirishima out but that wasn't it this time.

Somehow, Hiyori overheard about this fight, about how her papa bothered Onii-chan, she was the one who apologized first, without it being her fault. That was the reason Yokozawa got agitated. Though Kirishima sincerely apologized later, the words Hiyori used were unforgettable for Yokozawa.

_Onii-chan, please don't be angry at Papa! I am the one who took that photo of you two; Papa has nothing to do with it! Please, don't fight with him! Please don't leave him and me too, Onii-chan! Please! I am sorry!_

Hiyori started crying while tugging to Yokozawa's suit. Yokozawa couldn't believe what he was looking at... A child pleading to him to not to leave... He just couldn't resist the urge and hugged Hiyori tight right away.

_Hiyo, I am never going to leave you or him either, ever! I promise!_

It was unbelievable how innocent and straightforward children can be sometimes, but that the most needed love to hold a family together. Yokozawa got teared up later, when he told Kirishima what Hiyori thought when they had the fight. Though she doesn't know about most of their fights, it still affected her in one way or another. Yokozawa was frustrated how both his and Kirishima's lousiness and egoistic behavior proved troublesome for Hiyori. So, he just started to avoid the matter and Kirishima. It just went on like that for couple of days until Hiyori herself invited him. He had to go and he had to make sure to make her believe everything was normal between him and Kirishima again. He really didn't talk to Kirishima much than usual but he made sure Hiyori was there when he did. But except than that, he didn't contact or talk to Kirishima even once in the whole week.

Kirishima, on the other hand, was completely shocked by both of Hiyori's and Yokozawa's reactions to the matter. He apologized to Hiyori, but Hiyori said that it was wrong for Papa to apologize to her. It made him feel even guiltier. He also promised her that he will never get in fight with her Onii-chan again. He also kept apologizing to Yokozawa but Yokozawa kept his distance. He didn't pick up his calls, talked strictly about only work in office and that was it. Though when Hiyori invited Yokozawa for the second time and Kirishima knew he had to come over, he decided to apologize again and calm him down.

"... You don't have any idea how terrible I have been feeling until now, Kirishima-san..."

"I have. That's why I am saying this, I am sorry. It's not your fault, its mine. And I promise it won't happen again."

"...Kirishima-san..." Yokozawa said, tilting his head back to look in Kirishima's eyes. He saw probably the saddest expressions on Kirishima's face right then. Yokozawa came to realize how much Kirishima had suffered from it himself.

"It was stupid of me, too... To get angry over something like that... I am sorry too." Yokozawa gave a worried smile to him.

Kirishima smiled a bit but then suddenly made an irritated look. "Hey! But this is unfair! Why do Hiyo got a beautiful smile like that one earlier and I got this one?!" Kirishima yelled, making Yokozawa even more confused.

"I just can't believe you, Kirishima-san..." He said, now gaping irritatingly at Kirishima.

"What are you guys doing?" Hiyo stared blankly at them, as she stood in the door, holding a bowl in one hand and egg in the other. Yokozawa and Kirishima realized that Kirishima was still holding Yokozawa from behind. Yokozawa panicked as usual and gave a quick I-told-you-so look to Kirishima.

"...Hiyo, actually-"

"We were wrestling!"

"What?!" Yokozawa looked unbelievingly at Kirishima as he happily announced. Kirishima just grinned mischivously at both of them, before turning to Hiyori again.

"Come one Hiyo, let's take Onii-chan down!" Kirishima said as he tightened his hold around Yokozawa's waist.

"Seriously? Yay!" Hiyo cheered as she hastily put down the bowl immediately to join the fun with her Papa. Yokozawa had to do something to stop her or he was giving in to them without making an effort.

"No Hiyo, wai- !" But it was too late until he could finish his protest.

"Hiyo attack!" Hiyori had already lunged at him and even Kirishima forced him down. And in blink of an eye, Kirishima and Hiyori had successfully pinned Yokozawa down on his back, making big thumping sound in the process.

"You two... are... seriously... heavy!" Yokozawa yelled as he recovered from his dramatic fall and struggled uselessly to wake up from under their combined weight.

"You can't escape Onii-chan!" Hiyori smiled so happily, which made him feel somehwhat warm inside. She giggled as she enjoyed her victory over him, which didn't actually hurt his ego eitheras he enjoyed it too.

"Yes, Yokozawa. You are captive of the Kirishima household for eternity!" Kirishima cheerfully said as Yokozawa looked at him with wide eyes and blush visible on his face. Kirishima then looked at Hiyori, "Right, Hiyo?"

"Yes!" Hiyo giggled as she liked the idea of holding down Yokozawa there forever.

Yokozawa looked at their careless smiles and laughs again and again and couldn't help but start laughing as well. He was happy everything was getting normal, getting even better actually.

"I guess I don't mind that after all."


End file.
